


I am not without (devotion)

by ModernArt2012



Category: Naruto
Genre: (sort of), Kakashi and Tobirama are ~shifters~, M/M, Magic +Domestic AU, Married + Fluff, Obito bends space time, Rin is a witch, Unrepentant Fluff, the Sanbi is her familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernArt2012/pseuds/ModernArt2012
Summary: Tobikaka, magic + domestic AU





	I am not without (devotion)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



> For tuva, who is amazing and wonderful and I love them (a fill for the Naruto Gift Exchange, and if I ever find out who dropped tuva without a gift, we're gonna fite.) 
> 
> Title from Angel & Airwaves' "Tunnels"
> 
> I am not sorry for the fluff.

Tobirama wakes up to a small mountain of white blinding him, certainly not unusual but not the norm either. He breathes deeply against the weight pinning him down to the bed and blindly reaches around. The sound of snuffling against his should betrays, and Tobirama gets his hand around to pet the velvet soft fur between flattened ears. A soft grumble of discontent reverberates through his shoulder, but rhythmic thumping across his feet betrays his companions’ feelings. “Good morning, Kakashi.” 

 

A grumpy whine, and the weight spreads onto him more heavily. “You know we cannot spend all day in bed, we both have responsibilities.” The thumping stops, then the weight rolls over with a creak of bed springs. There’s no thud of feet hitting the floor though, so Tobirama sighs, and with a sharp, hard shove accomplishes the task himself.

 

Getting dressed and making the bed is the work of a moment, a flick of his wrist and a spool of magic and both tasks accomplished. He’s putting in his contacts when he hears the tell-tale prance of paw-steps going down the stairs. 

 

He’s met by the smell of miso soup and grilled eggplant, and the sight of his partner wearing only an apron. “Naked apron, first thing in the morning?” Eyes crinkle closed in still-sleepy mirth, and meets him halfway to run a still-cold nose across his cheek. So his animal instincts aren’t quite out of his autonomic system yet. 

 

It’s halfway through breakfast when Kakashi gets up and pads away, coming back dressed in his everyday clothes, wand haphazardly tucked into the top of his athletic leggings. Tobirama leans up from his tea to accept his morning kiss, glad for the spearmint of toothpaste and not holdover doggy morning breath. “Good morning.” If Tobirama ignores the way Kakashi trails hands over his neck, subtly making them smell the same, then that’s his prerogative. It has nothing to do with the fact he does the same after a spell as a snow leopard, or the fact that his skin quits crawling with need. With a heavy breath of remorse, he disengages. “Do you have to go?” 

 

“I’ll be back in time for dinner.” Tobirama is already running late for work, and the Human-Magical Affairs Department had fresh new interns ostensibly making the situation bad, even for a Monday after a full moon. He wasn’t looking forward to the nightmare that his inbox was bound to be. 

 

Still, sleep warm grey eyes crinkle fondly at him, and the answering chaste kiss. His lunch floats out of the kitchen in a showy display of laziness, and with a swift nuzzle against soft silver hair he’s off.

 

* * *

 

There’s certain responsibilities associated with being the Head of a Department, and most days Tobirama likes the responsibilities. Any other person would absolutely fail to handle the sheer breadth of things Tobirama does, and that’s the only reason he cannot foresee himself handing the position off haphazardly, even for a few days. But it’s a double edged sword, because it means he doesn’t trust any of his underlings to handle things - if any of them were competent enough to be made his deputy, they would be already - and he has to oversee things himself. 

 

Which is why he's on the phone calling the head of the Special Ops Division about what seems to be the most daring theft of any magical artifact in the last century. “Yes, Director, I’m precisely saying that that particular item was in fact stolen and that in the wrong - or even more frighteningly, in careless - hands, we could be looking at a disaster like the Arctic Circle.” He pauses to listen to the mousy screeching in his ear - how this coward of a satyr became the Director of Special Ops is beyond his comprehension - and takes a gulp of his tea. “Yes, I do in fact know that the Arctic Circle is dead land and empty of all magic. What do you think caused the Arctic Circle in the first place?” 

 

A shaggy silver head pokes in, and Tobirama glances at the clock. He hasn’t missed dinner yet - not for several hours, still - but then he realizes that Kakashi isn’t in the baggy black sweatshirt and athletic leggings he last saw him in. A soft press of a slowly-thawing nose to his temple, and Tobirama knows what that means. He puts the Director - still squeaking about, and Tobirama has to forcibly haul in his urge to hunt the man down, his snow leopard instincts riled - on speaker and mute. “The Ministry already assigned Team Seven for retrieval. I should be back for dinner.” Kakashi’s eyes sparkle, clearly delighted at the irony. 

 

Tobirama smiles himself, then neatly draws up the cowl-cum-mask into place, playfully grousing as he lays the enchantment to keep in there. “You really ought to learn this spell, Kakashi. There isn’t going to be someone to do this for you every time.” If his hands needlessly check that Kakashi has all his equipment in order to reinforce the scent of them together on Kakashi, then no one is present to comment. Or at least, no one with an animal shift that would know to comment.

 

“Maaa, but then what excuse would I have to meet my pretty husband before a mission?” Tobirama doesn’t have to see the smirk to know it’s there. 

 

“Don’t end up in the hospital; I won’t aide and abet you breaking out before the doctors release you, and I’ll feed Pakkun your steak.” 

 

Kakashi smiles, and then heads back out the door. “Maaa, then I’ll be sure not to get hurt. See you tonight. Don’t let Bisuke eat all the dog treats!” 

 

* * *

 

It’s well past midnight when mild concern sets in. Retrieving the object should not take this long - not with Obito’s warp capabilities - and the majority of the work is in tracking the culprits, which should be easy enough with Kakashi’s nose. And with Rin and her familiar in the Sanbi as their main magical tank and heavy hitter, it should be quick work even if it came down to a smash and grab. And Team 7 is the best of the best, rare is the task that takes them longer than expected, even considering plans never survived enemy contact. But considering Tobirama growled the Director into a dead faint not even 30 minutes earlier - which he’ll have to apologize for, though he suspects the useless imbecile will quit before Tobirama even apologizes - Tobirama will have to go investigate himself. It’s the work of a moment to let the fur that’s been bristling all day long out from under his skin, to let the spirit of the snow leopard unfurl and drape over his form and then whisk them away to the spirit realms. 

 

Kakashi’s scent is prominent to Tobirama’s nose, though if it’s because they are each other’s or because the scent is fresh is anyone’s guess. But no, there’s Obito’s ozone and burned wood, Rin’s toxic acid - Kakashi must have pulled them through the spirit realm then. There’s a punishingly high magical cost to do so, and the idea pulls on Tobirama’s blooming concern. Kakashi isn’t a powerhouse like himself, or Rin, and it would take truly dire straits for him to consider using the route. Especially the zigzagging over rocky terrain and rivers - it speaks to trying to lose someone following them, someone that the three of them together were not able to handle.  

 

His spirit contract agrees, but with an angered growl at someone hunting their strong, clever mate - together they pour on speed, leaping around over the rocks with ease and sprinting over ground with a single minded determination. Their legs eat the miles easily, even though Tobirama is sure they’re leaving a trail a blind man could follow. The snow leopard growls possessively - let whoever  _ dares _ impede them learn why no one messes with apex felinoids. 

 

Soon, the trail becomes heavy with iron and copper - blood, but too much to determine who’s. Tobirama tries - sniffing the puddles that litter the ground intensely, trying to make out the scents therein. Then, the distinct sound of magic whizzing, sparking, crashing and exploding. His ears prick, and the snow leopard snarls mutely. 

 

He’s never really believed the tales his husband has told him of Team 7’s missions - surely no one team had that sort of bad luck yet such a high success rate with no team member mortalities. Yet, perhaps he needs to re-evaluate that conclusion. The leopard agrees, staring intrigued at the sheer chaos of a giant wood golem (weren’t those traditionally stone?) fighting against Rin and the magic construct of the Sanbi, while Obito warped about the forest decapitating what looked to be giant aloe vera plants. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, though his scent was heavy in the area.  

 

A weight thumped against his shoulder and Tobirama startled, a chirpped, “mrrup!” rolling across his tongue. But a shaggy silver-white head butts against his shoulder again, muzzle stretched in a canine grin and eyes ostensibly curled in happiness but eyes speaking of watching the scene sharply. Both Tobirama and his leopard delight on instinct alone, headbutting back against Kakashi’s cheek and throat. There’s traces of magic clinging to the soft white shag amongst the place matted with blood, and it tickles enough to sneeze. 

 

The cough of a bark he gets in response tells Tobirama that Kakashi agrees, though that quickly turns to a whine as Tobirama bathes the closest spot with his tongue. Obito warps over in a storm of ozone and a smell that glitters with the void, “If you’re quite done being disgustingly affectionate in a corner, some help would be appreci- ack!” 

 

Obito warps out of the way of a thorny vine ripping through the trees, but the message is delivered. Rin draped in the Sanbi roar back and rip the golem’s arms off, only to have the appendages regrow as she overhand skull smashes the golem.Kakashi bounds off, ripping through an aloe monster’s throat with flashing white fangs. Tobirama follows suit - as Madara used to say, this was a target rich environment, and cat reflexes made leaping from body to body and ripping a matter of timing rather than actual skill. Still, the monsters are spawning rapidly, a tidal wave that will overwhelm them in short order if something is not done. He hears Obito’s whistle through the din, and immediately scampers away. That whistle means nothing good - for enemies, usually, but if he doesn’t flee the target area he’s going to end up a casualty of friendly fire. Kakashi bolts in the opposite direction, magic already glittering at the ends of his fur like a thousand shards of mirror. 

 

He’s safely up a tree when the chirping starts. Rin and the Sanbi roar, and the chirping mixes with the toxic, acidic press of the Sanbi’s magic signature, and Tobirama knows enough to curl up in the opposite direction and cover his eyes with his tail just to be safe. The whoosh of air and catastrophic boom that follow tell him he made the right choice. He has to sink his claws into the wood beneath his paws to hold on and not get shaken loose against the rush of the explosion through the trees. But there’s no dead-undead feeling of the monsters, or the thump-thud of the wood golem, so it’s nominally safe to extract himself. A few well timed bounds and he’s settled waiting at the base of the tree. Obito comes first, his eyes a blur of red  as they capture the entirety of the scene in a few quick glances, and then a quick click has Rin following, Kakashi draped over her shoulders. Her bag is bulging - so the artifact was successfully retrieved. 

 

Instinct has Tobirama rearing back to nose at Kakashi’s muzzle, to check he’s still breathing. He gets a lick and a half assed grin for his trouble, which has him huffing in annoyance and leaving for more sensible pastures in flanking Rin for added protection as they slowly make their way back.

 

* * *

 

Tobirama waits until after they’ve dropped Rin off at her witchery, and Obito’s locked the door behind him at their house, to shed his snow leopard and come back to his human form. The disorientation is strong - perhaps he needs to spend more time in his other form, to stop a short jaunt from causing such an effect - and he wants immediately to shake himself to resettle fur that isn’t there. Kakashi’s shift back is smoother, but carefully so - the bandages Rin put on to hold her healing poultices in place can only stretch and warp so much, and the wounds aren’t going to heal easily without aid. Between the two of them, they manage to stagger together to their bedroom - thankfully, cooler heads had prevailed and they had placed it on the ground floor - and collapse into bed filthy and nude, curled around each other into as close as they can get in these bodies. 

 

Idly, he notes the time, and it doesn’t register immediately. But when it does, it hits him like a freight train. He’ll have to tell Kakashi in the morning that this definitely ranked as one of the best anniversaries they’ve spent together. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to scream with me on [tumblr!](https://modernart2012.tumblr.com/)


End file.
